


Boca

by ravenW_97



Category: Diabolik Lovers, May (2002)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: A Kanato Sakamaki no le gusta la boca de May Dove Canady. Diabolik Lovers | May (movie 2002).
Relationships: Sakamaki Kanato & May Dove Canady, Sakamaki Kanato/May Dove Canady
Kudos: 1





	Boca

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer.** Diabolik Lovers ni May me pertenece, esto es solo por puro entretenimiento.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones.** Posible OoC, esta historia parte de la premisa: _«Kanato y May llevan tiempo teniendo interacciones, en otras palabras, mantienen una amistad peculiar»_.

**BOCA**

—No me gusta tu boca, es realmente desagradable ¿cierto Teddy?

_"Una boca tan molesta, frágil y miedosa; repugnante"._

Tres, dos, uno.

Ahí está.

Los labios de May se tuercen y empieza a mover sus dedos de forma nerviosa, incómoda. Kanato brevemente se cuestiona cuándo ella apartará la mirada y aún más, cuando comenzará a llorar.

No tarda realmente mucho.

—También tienes poca tolerancia.

La chica tiembla y sujeta con fuerza unas tijeras, Kanato resopla y se acomoda mejor en el sillón mientras observa como May llena sus manos de sangre propia como ajena.

—Si la sigues apuñalando ni siquiera yo podré convertirla en una hermosa muñeca.

Ella no escucha, en su lugar aumenta la fuerza y velocidad.

Llora frenética.

Cuando hay un gran charco de color rojo ensuciando el piso, May se detiene y lenta se sienta al lado de Kanato.

—Ella dijo que seríamos amigas… pero al final se fue, ¿por qué todos mienten? No soy tan extraña ¿verdad?

May frunce los labios y el vampiro ante tan asquerosa imagen, quiere arrancárselos.

Pero no lo hace.

Dentro de su mente, Kanato se cuestiona si lo que siente cuando mira los horribles labios de May, es lo que los humanos nombran como lástima.

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
